untaerfandomcom-20200215-history
First War of Mescanith
The First War of Mescanith is a conflict that took place in the mid Age of War, from the years 1218 to 1220, in the country of Mescanith in Senraslihil. The war was fought between the Kosapheni forces of Krallash and the Craetarin Alliance, a group of warriors from Craetah, a small island kingdom in the southern hemisphere of Untaer. Both sides wanted the lush and rich land that Mescanith boasted, though much of that beauty was in fact destroyed with the cataclysmic consequences of the war. Background Kosaphen had long been at war with Vousana, a group of large islands in western Jurlafale, and the war was turning against Kosaphen. Krallash, an aspiring young recruit from Baskari, a small village in the north of the country, had fought on the front lines for almost a year before it became apparent to him and his platoon that the war was unwinnable. Taking several hundred refugees from destroyed regions and towns of Kosaphen with them, Krallash's platoon made for Khurda, a large harbour city on the southern coast of the country, and commandeered several large schooners and sloops, including their flagship, The Kordural. The group of them sailed south, away from the country, in the hope of finding an untouched land to escape the carnage. After six months at sea, Krallash landed on the north coast of Mescanith, in an enclosed bay inhabited solely by Haireqash, lizard-like humanoids that they fought for several weeks in order to gain a foothold. Within a year, Krallash had established a colony on Mescanith, and had started to construct a city named after him. The Craetarin Alliance was formed shortly after the Craetarin Civil War in 1207, when the six provinces of Craetah (Deredil, Galderil, Harderath, Cerasil, Moscura and Grealos) became apartheid and bitter towards each other, escalating to the point of warfare that lasted five months at the cost of many lives. The Alliance aimed to unite the six provinces and keep them under the banner of Craetah, which, the movement's leader, Alderab, felt was most important. In an attempt to gain more wealth for the country, which threatened to fall into segregation again, Alderab sent out several ships to different continents, including Senraslihil and Mescanith. Upon arrival to the country, they found settling far easier than Krallash, having only minor problems with the native Bemerah tribesmen, and their community flourished. Before long they had a city, Cresthan, and several small villages and towns around it. Events In early 1218, the Craetarin Alliance begin construction of a town on the banks of the River Rienour, a river flowing through Mescanith, separating the north, where Krallash's city lies, from the vast southern planes ofthe country. In May, Krallash decides the Alliance is encroaching on his territory, and attacks the city. The defenders are killed or driven away quickly, and Krallash takes the city as his own. Soon after, in August 1218, Krallash's cavalry and infantry march south into the coutnryside and find several more towns and cities. They begin to burn all they find, but when they draw near to the Craetarin city of Harenbuler, Craetarin forces encircle them and defeat the attackers in battle. Krallash's surviving men withdraw to the city, and Krallash, in September of that same year, sends spies and assassins into Harenbuler to attempt to eliminate the city's governor. They succeed, which deals a body blow to the Alliance. Following the death of their governor, a large Alliance army from Harenbuler drives out and kills the assassins in their city, and march on the now Krallash-controlled city on the Rienour in January of 1219. They take it fairly easily, but the majority of Krallash forces escape back to their capital; a foolish mistake on the part of the Alliance. In April, Krallash armies return with a vengeance, and this time they torch the city to prevent it from being retaken by the Alliance, exterminating all soldiers they find. Though they burn the city itself, the ford and bridges still stand, and Krallash walls them in, naming the fortress "Veriliah", after his mother. Following the battle, there follow aroudn five months of more-or-less peace between the factions. Krallash holds the Rienour, and Harenbuler is crippled and lacking in resources, though the ambitious leader Krallash knows if he allows the Alliance to fully recover they potentially will have the power to do damage to his empire, and sends a large force of several thousand to the Jurnsal Basin, a large open plain in the centre of Mescanith where battle will be easiest. After a months' campaign against the Bemerah tribes that live in the area, Krallash successfully intices the Alliance armies out of their hiding places, and on the 4th of November, Cresthan is virtually emptied, and thousands of Craetarin troops flock to the Basin. Krallash's forces dig themselves in and build camps, forts and many defences, and Krallash himself rides down from his city to take part in the battle. The Battle of Jurnsal Basin : Main Article: Battle of Jurnsal Basin Category:Wars and Battles